User blog:Njalm2/Sharingan Policy
Now, as for the Sharingan. I'm certain its unnessecary to remind you of the current ban on Dojutsu. I've received alot of requests for the Sharingan, and several people seem to want it, I've already made my opinions of the Sharingan abundantly clear, and in all honesty I'd prefer if it was used much less than it currently is. Cause at this point its become so sickeningly omnipresent that I wish to commit seppuku whenever I see an Uchiha article. But despite my issues with the Sharingan I cannot outright ban it, and I also believe to an extent that its possible to make good use of it if you use it right. Thus, to ensure that this happens, I've decided to write up a policy regarding its use, fortunately this is within my jursidiction, and it also happens to be my duty as the Mizukage. So, I suppose I should begin with this then. I'll use the same format for this blog as I did with my previous policy blog regarding the Rinnegan. My View on the Sharingan I won't lie to you people, I myself am a big fan of the Sharingan. This might come as a shock to many of you, and may seem at odds with what I said earlier, but its the truth. However, this actually only extends to the base form of the Sharingan and none of its "upgraded" variants, the reason for this is that while the Sharingan was a very interesting Kekkei Genkai its been reduced to merely a stepping stone to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan. This is a notion I detest, for not only is the Sharingan used as a stepping stone to the Mangekyo Sharingan, but the Mangekyo Sharingan is in and of itself used as a stepping stone to the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan, which is then typically "improved" to awaken a Rinnegan at a later date. The EMS is probably the most broken, poorly explained and overall ridicolous ability in all of Naruto, it even manages to beat the Rinnegan in that area quite soundly. This is due to how its very concept is to allow its user to thoughtlessly spam the great powers provided by the Mangekyō Sharingan while removing its biggest and only significant drawback. The EMS is nothing but a cheat sheet in that its only additional ability is the ability to ignore drawbacks and restrictions, thereby making it a disgrace to the Sharingan line. Had it been up to me, I would've banned the "Eternal" Mangekyō Sharingan in its entirety, but this is such an extreme solution that I don't have the authority to make it happen. If I were to attempt such a thing, it would come down to a community vote. Anyway, that is my viewpoint in regards to the EMS, its indeed overwhelmingly negative but luckily, we won't have to worry about either the Mangekyo or the EMS for a while. Because this new policy of mine only applies to the REGULAR Sharingan, not any of its various "upgrades". In essence, up until the 30th of June; both the Mangekyo Sharingan and the "Eternal" Mangekyo Sharingan shall remain banned in accordance to the current ban on Dojutsu. The Actual Policy Like with the Rinnegan, the Sharingan will from now on require my approval, and my approval may only be given to a character who fulfills the following conditions. While I'll be strict in handing out the Sharingan due to its past overuse and various other reasons, I'll be quite abit more lenient with the Sharingan than I am with the Rinnegan. Though don't misunderstand, because this does by no means indicate that I'll give it away easily. #The first condition is that you make me fully aware of the implications of the Sharingan, its role in your characters life. In addition to how exactly he/she first acquired it, I require a detailed background for any character who hopes to attain the Sharingan. It was originally described as a rare bloodline, and while the series haven't devoted a whole lot of effort into following this claim, this will nonetheless be the assumption I make for this fanon, once again, I expect more from you than I do of Kishimoto. These backgrounds will be set in stone once they're used to apply for the Sharingan, and changing them in an significant way which alters the contents of that background will result in the Sharingan being revoked with immediate effect. If you wish to change the background of the character, yet retain the Sharingan, you must reapply for it with the new background. Characters whom "survived" the Uchiha Massacre will be subjected to particular scrutiny. #The second condition is that I'm made aware that you can use it properly, both in a story and in a roleplay. This includes showing decent skill with most of its various properties and innate abilities, if I am to award the character the Sharingan, I need to know that the user is serious about it and is capable of properly utilizing it both in-story and in a roleplay as nessecary, all with a good degree of skill. This is to ensure that the characters who do get it actually desserve it. #Thirdly, I need to know the characters intended "skill" with the Sharingan, explained to me in great detail. This would include the characters overall ability in employing it, the number of tomoe, the drain on the characters chakra, along with their abilities to employ it. This is to help ensure some level of variety among them, by helping to promote certain unique ways of using it, and "specializations", such as the Sharingan of Z having a greater ability of perception than the Sharingan of X, who has a greater affinity with Genjutsu. #Lastly, I want to know your motivations for wanting the Sharingan in the first place, as well as just general information about what purpose it would serve for your character, this is to allow me quite abit of insight. Based upon these points, I'll decide whether or not to approve of a certain character having the Sharingan. The Sharingan will be approved or disapproved at my discretion, and I may or may not require more or less from a person based upon other factors. Category:Blog posts